


Solacements

by awintersrose



Series: Clandestine Joys [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Second Shinobi War, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: Recently deployed to war and shaken by new realities, the young and not-yet-named Sannin have been called home to regroup and receive new orders. On the journey, emotions are revealed, and the three young teammates take refuge in each other. Prequel to "Secret Ceremonials," but can be read as a stand-alone.





	

The cave was not much warmer than the air outside, but it was shelter, and for that alone Tsunade felt like hugging Jiraiya for his fortunate discovery. At home in Konohagakure, springtime was in full verdant bloom, but near the border of Amegakure, the gloom of black clouds and incessant rain blocked out the sun and any real sense of warmth. The three members of Team Hiruzen had been deployed to war two months ago, and life as they all knew it was irreparably altered.

Their impressive abilities and highly regarded reputation as a team had left them each with the belief that they were prepared for the realities of war. All three were eighteen years old and seemingly invincible, or so they might have believed. Their first week on the battlefield swiftly taught them otherwise, as childhood friends were killed, and they took countless lives in return. The atrocities of war were no longer just statistics in the history scrolls that Orochimaru collected, or rumors from beyond their village. In one way or another, as the weeks passed, each individual member of their team was forced to make choices that meant life or death to Konoha’s forces, for better or worse. Needless to say, the rigors of this evolved reality were already taking a heavy toll on Sarutobi’s beloved students.

After several harrowing team missions near the front lines, and a handful of solo assignments, the trio had been ordered to return home to regroup and to receive new orders, but the journey was already proving itself to be long and difficult. Not one of them had slept for more than a few hours uninterrupted in weeks, and Tsunade could sense that they were nearing collapse if they did not stop and rest. Her observations were met with the immediate grumbling of her companions, but after a few threats of bodily harm and a hastily won argument, she prevailed upon her teammates to stop for the night, provided that they could find a secure place to rest. They split up and combed the area, Orochimaru and Tsunade each finding nothing.

Assuming their efforts were for a loss, they both returned to the chosen rendezvous point right as a low bird call sounded through the air. It was Jiraiya's signal. The cave Jiraiya had found was hidden behind a sort of thick, mossy vegetation, and was comprised of several connected caverns. They were already many miles from the nearest known Ame outpost, and it seemed as good a place as any to stop and make camp until morning.

Tsunade shivered as they settled in the first cavern of the cave; it was the easiest to exit should they need to move quickly. Soaking wet from the rain and innumerable treks through shallow water, she pulled the ties from her pigtails to squeeze the excess water from her golden hair. Getting dry was a lost cause. All of their gear was either wet or damp from traveling in the rain, and aside from inspecting and cleaning their weapons, everything else was likely to stay that way until morning. Then they would set out again, beginning the process anew, and hopefully making good headway into Fire Country.

The blonde kunoichi reached into her weapons pouch and withdrew two kunai and a length of garotting wire, carefully securing the blades to each end.  She wedged one kunai into a jutting corner of the cave wall, and the other into a rock formation a couple of feet away, fashioning a clothesline of sorts. Tsunade removed her traveling cloak. body armor, and flak jacket, hanging them over the line, in hopes that they might dry a bit by morning.

“Hey guys, did you want to hang anything up?” she asked, making room for her teammates belongings. Orochimaru nodded and followed suit, hanging the outer layers of his uniform over the line, before he left to walk through the expanse of the cave and investigate the nearby caverns.

Jiraiya turned towards her, frowning slightly as he set down his pack. He carefully removed his cloak and hung it over the makeshift clothesline. Tsunade studied him suspiciously, watching him move. She had noticed that he seemed a bit off as they traveled, but now she could actually call him out on it.

“I know you think you have pulled one over on me, but it’s time to ‘fess up. How injured are you?” Tsunade queried, poisonous sweetness in her voice.

“Oh, I’m fine, Princess. Don’t you worry.” Jiraiya put on his best grin and flashed her a thumbs-up, ducking to rummage through his backpack. The motion triggered a faint grimace on his face, nothing more than a quick tightening between his eyebrows, but Tsunade knew better.

“Oh no, you’re not. You’ve been moving funny all day and your gait has been off-center since you got back from that solo mission yesterday. Let me see.” She yanked his long ponytail and fussed with the closures of his body armor. Jiraiya huffed and sighed in protest, but gave in to her request, removing his chest plate and flak jacket, and lifting his shirt so that she could examine him freely. Tsunade grumbled disapprovingly at the massive purple and blue bruises mottling the entire left side of his torso. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, hissing as she prodded at his flesh, assessing his injuries.

“Idiot - you have two broken ribs! Lie down and shut up.” Her hands began to glow green with healing chakra, and Jiraiya fidgeted under the tingling, almost electric feeling of her touch. The sensation of healing with chakra rather than good old bandages and time was always unnerving to him, and largely the reason he tried his best to get away with the smallest amount of it possible. It felt too intimate,  having a medic’s chakra invade his body, and even worse since it was Tsunade, the longtime focus of his unrequited affections. But the relief of the pain outweighed the strange feeling of the process itself, so he said nothing and allowed Tsunade to heal his injuries.

Orochimaru remained silent as he wandered the perimeter of the cavern. He had already set traps and added a few other security measures to the muddy clearing outside. Judging the area to be as close to safe as they could get, he stoked a small fire in the driest area of the cave floor, setting up a low level genjutsu to conceal both the smoke and any light in the cave from outside observers. The constant wet and chill wind of Ame did not agree with his constitution, and he was slightly grateful for the brief chance to rest, though he would never admit it to his teammates. As Jiraiya and Tsunade began to bicker once more, Orochimaru heated some hastily gathered rainwater over the fire, adding items from their rations and provision packs to make something hot to drink.

Wet and exhausted, the trio eventually settled next to the fire, taking sips of a hot herbal tonic out of a shared metal camp mug that they passed back and forth. Tsunade’s eyes seemed blank as she sat with her knees drawn up to her chin, watching the flames dance and cast shadows on the walls. Jiraiya idly cleaned his kunai with an oiled cloth. Orochimaru seemed to meditate, but his teammates knew that his eerie stillness only meant that he was on high alert, and relying on his heightened senses to ensure their safety.

The cave was quiet, save for the distant flow of water and the crackling of the fire as it gradually burned down to glowing embers. Without the drive of adrenaline coursing through their veins, each of them were finally forced to feel the fatigue of the last few weeks, along with the nefarious thoughts that came unbidden. A sense of heaviness hung in the air between them, and Tsunade was the first to interrupt the raging quiet, speaking soft words that echoed slightly in the dim cavern.

“I killed a child yesterday.” she whispered, keeping her gaze on the embers of their dying campfire. “He was from Iwa, and couldn't have been more than twelve. He came at me from behind with several explosive tags, trying to target the medical corps. I just reacted on reflex. After everything we saw at the front it seems trivial in comparison, but I heard him cry for his mother as he died… and I cannot get those sounds out of my head.”

“You did what you had to do, Tsunade.” Jiraiya said gruffly. “if he could, he would have killed you without a second thought, and slaughtered our medics and wounded in the process. You did your duty. You protected our people.”

“Then why do I feel as though I will be stained with his blood for the rest of my life? Not to mention all of the others who have lost their lives at my hand. I know we are shinobi, and death is part and parcel of who we are. I did my duty. Why do I still feel this way?” she whispered, eyes brimming with tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

“You feel like this because you are a healer, and you are not heartless, Princess. War is ugly and vicious, and you are neither of those things.” Orochimaru stated quietly. He was never one to indulge anyone’s emotions, but Tsunade was an exception, and they had all been shaken by what they had each experienced at the front. The snake user had long ago lost count of the deaths that could be attributed to his own hand, and though he tried desperately to hold on to the idea that he was just a well-honed blade being used for its true purpose, there was still a nagging sense of guilt that often crept into his mind in the small hours of the night. He imagined that if even he was affected, then Tsunade’s sense of guilt must have been profound.

Tsunade’s breath came in a low shudder as her tears finally spilled over, running down her cheeks in shining rivulets. Without thinking, Orochimaru automatically reached out to brush them away with his slender fingers, gingerly setting one arm around her right shoulder in an uncharacteristically affectionate gesture. At the realization that he was actually trying to comfort her, Tsunade found that she could no longer hold back her emotions and began to cry in earnest. She turned and leaned into Orochimaru’s awkward embrace, hiding her face in the silken tresses of his long black hair, and muffling her sobs against his neck. He stiffened in response, but did not pull away. 

Jiraiya shifted closer to his teammates and curled a brawny arm around Tsunade’s other side. His large hand ran up and down her back in attempt to soothe her further. To his surprise, she did not protest. This was worse than he thought -- Tsunade would have normally sent him flying or at the very least accused him of trying to cop a feel. He looked at Orochimaru and frowned. A slight blush colored the snake user's pale cheeks, and his golden eyes were downcast. His lips were slightly parted as he seemed to be focusing on something invisible to Jiraiya's eyes.

Tsunade smelled of leather, rain, and faint traces of the vanilla oil she used to scent her hair. Underneath it all was the tang of dried blood from her own healed wounds and the soft scent of woman. The combination was unexpectedly intoxicating to Orochimaru's acute senses, and he discreetly brushed his lips against her hair, inhaling. Fear and sadness were quickly muddling her otherwise enchanting scent and it caused strange feelings to turn round and round within his chest. Normally, he could not bear this kind of close contact with anyone, but the feel of her breath against his neck sent pleasant ripples of warmth throughout his body. Unsettled by his own reaction, he started to pull away.

Tsunade turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face, and he paused in his movement as his breath caught in his throat. She looked so lovely, but so sad, and before he could stop himself, he leaned in once more, and lightly brushed his lips against her cheek, tasting the salt of her tears. Tsunade lifted her face to look at him quizzically, caught off-guard by the contact. Orochimaru, feeling just as shocked at his own actions as she, inclined his head towards her at the same time, and their lips met unexpectedly. They both gasped, pulling away to stare at each other in a sort of alarmed wonder.

“Forgive me, Tsunade. I don’t know what just came over me.” Orochimaru stammered, embarrassment staining his pale features bright red as he wrenched himself away from her. The touch of her lips had sent a thrill like an electric charge through his limbs, and he was puzzled by it. He could not understand the impulse, and yet some strange part of him wanted to do it again, in spite of his primary inclination to flee.

“No, Orochi - it was an accident. But you know,” Tsunade reached a hand up to his cheek, smiling slightly as the flutter of butterflies swirled through her middle. “I kind of liked it.”

His eyes widened as she suddenly closed the distance between them and kissed him again, this time with intention, cautiously testing his boundaries. He went stock-still against her, and his golden eyes remained wide open in shock, but Tsunade did not want to stop. She had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He was warm, his lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted like ginger and herbs from the drink they had been sharing.

Orochimaru slowly came to life against her, unable to resist deepening the kiss. The sweet taste of her mouth became more perplexing with every movement of her lips, and he closed his eyes as her scent slowly began to change, desire lacing through the bouquet, drowning out the fear and sadness that had been so prominent before. Some foreign part of him stirred with the intense craving to imprint himself all over her flesh, and become a part of that captivating fragrance. The force of this sudden impulse defied his logical mind, but even while he considered an exit strategy, the simple pleasure of her kiss sang through his blood, and he found himself wanting more.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through the thick strands of his ebony hair, still damp from the rain. It was a rare thing for Orochimaru to allow himself to be touched, and the kunoichi delighted in taking advantage of the opportunity. A delicious warmth kindled low in her belly, flaring as his arms tightened around her shoulder and waist. He felt so good against her, and the feelings building within her body quickly overwhelmed her senses, dashing away her somber thoughts. She quickly forgot the war, the cold, and her sins, pressing as close to Orochimaru as she could dare, feeling his swift intake of breath, and indulging in the heat of his mouth against hers. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip and he gasped, whisper-quiet. She pressed past the seam of his lips and he hesitantly parted them for her, delicately stroking his tongue against hers, gratified by the sound he earned from her in response. He immediately took control of their kiss, delving into the sweetness of her mouth, over and over again. Tsunade moaned softly against his lips as his arms twined securely around her waist, and the unexpected passion between them continued to escalate.

Jiraiya eyed his teammates awkwardly, at once feeling out of place. He turned away from the kissing couple and started to withdraw, intending to settle in one of the other stony chambers of the cave for the night, leaving them with some privacy. Jealousy simmered in his chest, and he truly envied his teammates, caught up in the oblivion of desire.

The remnants of his rivalry with Orochimaru pricked at his heart painfully, as once again, that beautiful bastard got what he himself had always wanted. As they grew up, hidden attractions had been simmering beneath the surface of the interactions between the three young teammates. Jiraiya knew that Tsunade had been fascinated with Orochimaru since childhood, just as he himself had always been infatuated with her. When no one was watching, Orochimaru also seemed to watch them both as though they were something to eat, and that was also perplexing. Now the odd man out,  Jiraiya did not know how to graciously remain on the outside of their circle of burgeoning intimacy.

The toad sage took a ragged breath and steadied himself. It would not do for the two people he cared for most to see his jealousy flare when he knew they were both in need of comfort. Jiraiya was also haunted by the events of the last two months, but he could try to be strong for them. He started to pick himself up from the stone floor, until he felt slender fingers close around his forearm. He looked back to find his teammates staring at him, with faces flushed, lips swollen from kisses. Orochimaru gripped his wrist and Tsunade moved in closer to him.

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Please don't go, Jiraiya.” Tsunade whispered, reaching out to him. He stared incredulously at her, and then at Orochimaru for a few moments. Steeling himself against his own emotions, he shrugged his shoulders and forced a grin.

“I dunno, Princess… three’s a crowd, for the first time anyway. You two crazy kids have fun.” He tried to joke lightly. Tsunade shook her head to deny his statement, her honey brown eyes pleading with him.

“No, Jiraiya, stop. We need you… and I think you may need us too.” Tsunade stated, eyeing him seriously, as Orochimaru tightened his hand on Jiraiya’s arm. He could feel the toad sage shiver slightly under his touch, and he took note of the longing written all over his teammate’s face. Orochimaru covertly inhaled, tasting the change in Jiraiya’s scent as well. The toad sage was normally all woods and earth, now mixed with hints of blood, salt, and rainwater, but the same sense of desire he could sense rising around Tsunade was there too, as well as something that seemed a bit like jealousy.

“You know very well that we could all die tomorrow. All we have is this moment, and each other. Please stay.” Orochimaru whispered carefully, the sentimental words feeling foreign to him, but true nonetheless. The white haired boy locked eyes with his rival, and eventually nodded his assent.

Tsunade moved to kneel in front of Jiraiya, whose dark eyes widened as she placed a hand at the front of his undershirt, gripping it at the neck before hungrily pressing her lips against his own. At once, he returned her kiss with equal fervor, his arms closing around her possessively. Jiraiya had fantasized about this moment for years and was awestruck by the feel of her body under his hands. She felt so small and delicate against him that it was hard to believe that she held astounding amounts of strength within her petite frame. He curled his hands around the curves of her bottom, sliding them up and down her shapely thighs. They had kissed a few times before when they were thirteen and just beginning to understand love and sex, but those innocent kisses were nothing compared to this. Jiraiya hastily pulled Tsunade into his lap, and she straddled him, tucking her knees against the sides of his waist.

Orochimaru sat on his heels behind her, his hands drifting across her upper back and through her hair, removing her hitai-ate. He did the same for himself, setting them both aside for safekeeping. He drew close against Tsunade’s back and cautiously ran his hands up her sides, pausing to cup her still-clothed breasts. She could feel the heat of his chest through their rain-sodden clothing and immediately wanted to feel more of that heat against her bare skin. The kunoichi arched back into his touch and he tightened his hands ever so slightly, drawing a gasp from the back of her throat.

Her sudden intake of her breath at his touch sent a thrill down his spine, and Orochimaru marveled at the feel of her, so warm and soft, pressed flush against the front of his body. He slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt, tracing the lines of her silken skin as he breathed her in, feeling the rush of excitement continue to spread throughout his body. Many in the village might have thought Orochimaru was as cold as the serpents he summoned, but he was as hot-blooded as any other man, and right now he burned with a need he could not explain.

“Tsunade, are you sure you want this?” He asked softly, pressing his lips tenderly against her neck as Jiraiya continued to occupy her lips with feverish kisses. He knew that over the years Tsunade had never maintained any true romantic dalliances, having spent most of her time focused on her studies and her training. She could be as driven and stubborn as he was when it came to obtaining knowledge and mastering jutsu. In their many years together, he had never once caught the scent of another person’s desire on her skin, man or woman, and he was positive that she had never been intimate with anyone before.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya had slightly more experience at their disposal. At the age of fifteen, and already well established jounin, the boys were introduced to the red light district by Hiruzen-sensei, in an attempt to curb any hormonal needs that could pose potential distractions for his adolescent students. Orochimaru protested vehemently, but gave in to the suggestion of their sensei for the sake of any knowledge he might gain from the experience.

He approached the task clinically, learned what actions supposedly made women enjoy the act, and he performed as well as would be expected of a perfectionist and prodigy. Nevertheless, he found the whole affair distasteful and embarrassing, thus any physical gratification he gained in the end was simply not worth the humiliation or the effort. Jiraiya, on the other hand, took to the hedonism of it all like a duck to water, beginning what would eventually become a lifelong enjoyment of illicit debauchery and all possible indulgences of the flesh.

Orochimaru was now experiencing true desire for the first time, and it was dazzling and wonderful, so unlike his first experience that it was almost laughable. He was, however, grateful for some of the practice it had afforded him. He wanted to do right by the teammates he quietly loved, and refused to take the subject of Tsunade’s innocence lightly. No, he wanted to ensure she was truly ready, and if so, make the experience the best that he possibly could for her.

“Are you sure?” He repeated, more firmly this time, his lips brushing her ear.

She pulled away from Jiraiya’s kiss in alarm and Jiraiya also looked at her with a serious expression, awaiting the answer to Orochimaru’s question. He knew what the snake user was getting at. Tsunade was most likely a virgin. Either that or she had been masterful at hiding a secret romance from both her teammates in order to prevent them from scaring her paramour away. Nevertheless, he wanted her to want this, and he wanted to hear her consent before they continued.

“Yes,” she breathed, “Believe me when I say that I trust you both with everything I am. I know exactly what we are doing, and I want it to be you, both of you. Tonight.”

To emphasize her point, she pulled her black undershirt up over her head and tossed it aside, revealing creamy skin and the generous curves of her pert breasts, bound tightly by the white linen wraps that most kunoichi preferred. Jiraiya’s eyes grew large, and Orochimaru could feel his own heart hammering away, as other parts of his body constricted uncomfortably against his now-snug uniform pants. She unwound the bindings, and the boys were rendered speechless at the sight of her perfect rose-tipped breasts.

Orochimaru felt drawn to her flesh like a magnet. He slipped his arms back around her and carefully held the soft weight of her breasts in his hands, fingers lightly stroking and pinching her hardening nipples. Tsunade whimpered as his motions set off sparks of sensation that gathered into a pulsating heat at the juncture of her thighs, spiking with every movement of his fingers. She leaned back and kissed him until they both panted, breathless with exhilaration. Orochimaru brushed his lips across her neck and shoulders as he fought to control the urge to simply bite down on her fair skin and grind his arousal against her body. He refused to be reduced to a rutting animal.

Tsunade made quick work of Jiraiya’s shirt, pressing her lips against his bare skin as each bit of it was revealed. She had seen him shirtless on countless occasions, but the pure masculinity of his form was never lost on her. He was heavily muscled, his skin bronzed from many years of bare-chested training in the sunshine, and sheer strength was apparent in every ripple and sinew of his flesh as he moved. Tsunade gleefully ran her hands down his chest and the cobbled expanse of his now-unbruised abdomen, amused at the way his muscles jerked slightly under her fingers. She dallied at the line of fine white hair that began at his navel and disappeared below the waistband of his pants, tickling and teasing him with light strokes of her fingers.

Jiraiya sucked in a ragged breath, arching toward her touch and she could feel the ridge of his manhood hardening between her legs, straining within the confines of his pants. Her touch wandered lower to trace it lightly, and the white haired boy jerked against her, a slight rumble of sound caught in his throat. His reaction was exhilarating, and knowing she was the cause of his pleasure made Tsunade feel powerful. She tilted her pelvis slightly, slowly grinding against his erection, and he groaned loudly, then gripped her hips and bucked upward, continuing the contact. The movement and resulting friction triggered a burst of sensation between her legs and she yelped. Jiraiya chuckled, grinning wickedly.

“Turnabout’s fair play, eh sweetheart?” he teased, sweeping his hand up toward the juncture of her thighs, and her eyes widened in slight panic. She went rigid against him, her voice caught in a high squeak.

“Are you okay? We can still stop.” Jiraiya said,  halting his movement, and withdrawing his hand.

“No! I mean, yes. I mean, I'm okay. I just...I have never…” Tsunade blushed crimson, stammering a bashful whisper. “no one has ever touched me like this before.”

“I didn't think so, but please, If anything is too much, just say stop and we stop.” Jiraiya said gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Don’t worry, Princess. We will not hurt you or do anything that you do not wish to do. I promise you this: we want to make you feel wonderful.” Orochimaru soothed. He swept her golden hair to the side and nibbled at her neck, sucking and licking, while his fingers continued to stroke the bare skin of her breasts, torso, and the curve of her hips. She moaned softly, leaning into the contact, her eyes fluttering closed.

Her eyes shot open when Jiraiya’s palm slid up her inner thigh and closed around her feminine mound. He rubbed his thumb in firm circles along the spot where the seam of her pants crossed her nether lips, pressing high, targeting the one spot where he knew she would feel the most pleasure. Jiraiya watched Tsunade’s face as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, breathing heavily, unconsciously moving her hips against his touch. Orochimaru teased her sensitive breasts, watching Jiraiya’s hands with heavy lidded golden eyes. His own elegant fingers continued to dance over her skin, as he observed her responses with rapt fascination and ceaseless curiosity.

Jiraiya’s thumb moved relentlessly and Tsunade cried out as powerful sensations began to mount, like a sort of tension that wound tighter and tighter between her legs. She cried out, and Orochimaru covered the sound with his lips, kissing her deeply. Jiraiya leaned forward and flicked his tongue against her right nipple, then he sucked hard, and all at once, she shattered. The tension that had been winding so tightly within her suddenly snapped, and was replaced by waves of sharp pleasure. Tsunade’s eyes squeezed shut and she moaned, her mouth agape as every part of her body below her waist contracted with molten heat. Jiraiya watched every moment of her climax, and he could feel the moist heat of her excitement beginning to seep through the fabric of her clothing. His cock jerked, becoming even harder as she bucked against him. It was everything for him to keep from tearing her pants off and taking her then and there.

Jiraiya looked up, and as his eyes met Orochimaru’s, he was shocked to see that the raw hunger burning in the snake user’s golden eyes was now directed at him. Jiraiya could practically feel the weight of that serpentine gaze drifting along his skin as his friend appraised the sight of his own bare flesh. He shivered with a sense of forbidden anticipation. Orochimaru was beautiful, and Jiraiya found himself itching to explore what was hidden behind his teammate’s normally aloof exterior. He had never been blind to the way that Orochimaru watched both Tsunade and himself when he thought they would not notice. Jiraiya had long suspected that the snake user’s preferences were...flexible when it came to gender and romance, even though he tried to uphold the illusion that he was asexual and simply not susceptible to such feelings. They had never before approached each other in this manner, but there was something about the mental image of his rival-turned-best friend pinned beneath him in the throes of passion that made him practically salivate with want. Jiraiya loved women, that much was sure, but he was coming to a quick realization that Orochimaru was the one male who held his attention in a way that had nothing to do with mere friendship.

Jiraiya reached around Tsunade’s shoulders to tug at Orochimaru’s shirt. The dark haired young man blushed but complied, removing the offending fabric, and baring himself to Jiraiya’s eyes. The toad sage’s throat went dry for a moment and Tsunade turned, eager to see the sight that had Jiraiya so enraptured. Orochimaru was never one to embrace nudity for any reason other than the most practical ones, so the sight of him unclothed was a rare treat.

Orochimaru’s skin was pale alabaster perfection covering the smooth planes of his slender form.  He was slight and slim, but his shoulders were broad, and his chest strong, tapering to his trim waist and the slight curve of hip that lent to his often androgynous appearance. Every inch of his body was lean and lissome, finely sculpted and more like a dancer than a fighter. The tattoos required for his clan’s snake techniques decorated his upper arms in curving bands of black, while another, used for swift summoning, swirled around his left arm in perfect lines. His satiny midnight hair fell nearly to his waist, providing a stark contrast to the pale hue of his unblemished skin. Half exposed, Orochimaru was breathtaking to behold.

Unable to resist, Jiraiya reached forward and traced the line of Orochimaru's jaw before leaning in and crashing his lips against the other boy’s in a hard kiss. As Orochimaru gasped against him, Jiraiya slipped his tongue firmly past those soft lips, and the snake user moaned audibly, responding with fervor. Jiraiya growled, gripping his rival's slim hips, and crushing them against Tsunade’s ass. He angled his mouth against Orochimaru’s, dominating him with tongue and teeth, until the raven haired youth broke away, gasping for breath.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru practically devoured each other, and it was the most arousing thing Tsunade had ever seen. She sighed between them, relishing the frantic beats of their hearts and hardness of their muscular bodies pressing against her. She could feel the stiffness of their arousals grinding against her groin and the cleft of her buttocks, and the ache between her legs grew, wanting, needing to be touched. All too quickly, they released her. Two sets of hands pulled her to her feet.

“I think we are all still wearing too many clothes.” Jiraiya asserted, pulling Tsunade flush against his chest, and capturing her mouth with his once more. His fingers toyed with the closures of her pants while the other young man forced himself away from them both.

Orochimaru's need for practicality was screaming at him in spite of the intense call of his instincts. He unrolled his sleeping bag and unzipped it, dismayed to find it still damp from their travels, but he laid it out anyway. He quickly rifled through their gear to find a storage scroll that he knew contained a basic survival kit. The wool blanket he unsealed from the kit was a bit scratchy, but it was dry and so he spread it over the open sleeping bag on the stone floor. He reviewed the first aid supplies, and set aside a vial containing an oil used to treat burns, as he was aware of its alternate uses as mentioned in clandestine whispers among other seasoned shinobi.

Judging by the sparks that threatened to set him alight under Jiraiya's hands and mouth, he knew that the likelihood of further exploration in this manner was high. He was not exactly sure he wanted to be on the receiving end of such attentions, but if it came to pass, at least they would have what they needed. The snake user was nothing if not always prepared for potential outcomes. He continued to calculate possibilities until the sound of Tsunade’s sultry moans cut through his sense of reason.

Orochimaru bid his kissing teammates to sit. He knelt beside Tsunade and began to unfasten her sandals, placing each one by the fire to dry. Jiraiya hastily toed off his own sandals, and removed his pants and underwear in one swift movement. Orochimaru and Tsunade looked up at him, slackjawed at the imposing sight of their friend and soon-to-be lover fully nude and still completely aroused. Given his height and the build of his body, it should not have been surprising for either of them to discover that he was generously endowed below the belt. Tsunade’s teeth worried at her lip unconsciously, nerves beginning to surface at the prospect of experiencing the ultimate act of love for the first time. His size was a bit intimidating, at least in her very inexperienced eyes, and she was beginning to worry about what that might mean if their activities progressed past the point of no return. 

Jiraiya knelt at Tsunade’s side, nuzzling her neck and dropping kisses on her shoulder while one hand finished loosening the buttons of her pants. His hand slipped below the waistband of her cotton panties, and Tsunade trembled as one calloused finger gently parted her and stroked the slick folds of her sex. She bit her lip at the jolt of pleasure that sizzled through her belly when he circled her clit lightly with that same fingertip. It was like when he had touched her before but magnified tenfold by the direct contact. She let out a slow exhale, trembling in anticipation and slight anxiety as Jiraiya kissed her tenderly, his hands moving away from her wetness to push her garments lower.

Orochimaru unwrapped Tsunade’s leg bindings and slipped her loosened pants down her hips, taking her panties along for the ride. Her knees shut instinctively, hiding her most private places from his gaze. Tsunade instantly felt a rush of embarrassment, and her cheeks reddened even more, self consciousness arising despite Jiraiya's questing hands. She tensed between them, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and terribly exposed. Orochimaru tossed his long ebony locks over one shoulder, and leaned over her in a sinuous motion, dropping soft kisses on her cheek. 

“Please relax, Princess. You are safe, and we both care for you. Try not to think anymore.” He purred seductively against her ear, one hand sliding up to cup her face. The velvety timbre of his voice and subsequent command sent tremors rushing down her body, clenching low in her belly. He leaned back on his heels and stood to finish disrobing as Jiraiya pressed open mouthed kisses along Tsunade’s neck and collarbone, his fingertips tracing soft circles up and down her torso. She relaxed against him, sighing softly, and they both turned their gaze to the snake user, watching him, spellbound.

Even though his back was turned, Orochimaru was aware of two pairs of eyes roving over his form as he bent to unwind his own leg bindings and remove the last pieces of his uniform. He attempted to maintain his composure, though goosebumps prickled along his arms and legs. His ardor had diminished a bit once he was away from the warmth of his teammates’ bodies, but his manhood remained at half mast, as if in anticipation of all that might transpire between the three of them. Even so, the sight of him fully nude was impressive, and almost unexpected considering his lithe build and vaguely feminine beauty. Without the illusion of clothing to render him androgynous, he was an unmistakably virile male.

Orochimaru kept his back to his teammates as he unsealed another blanket from the kit, placing the vial of oil inside of it for safekeeping. His cheeks blazed as he faced them, setting the bundle beside the makeshift pallet. Tsunade’s arms instantly lifted to twine around his neck, pulling him down to lie against her as their lips met. Now fully unhindered by clothing, the feel of her naked form against his own was so exquisite that it forced his manhood to stir, gradually standing at rigid, aching attention once more. The blonde kunoichi sighed, kissing him harder and sliding her hands down his shoulders as she wriggled as close as she could dare, wanting more of the contact. His skin was smooth and warm and as her hands slipped around his slender waist, she felt the curious fluttering then hot firmness of his erection against her thigh. She tilted her hips, rubbing against it and smiling triumphantly when he gasped sharply in response. Tsunade grinned, repeating the action, and he growled, burying his face against her neck.

Orochimaru quickly shifted and stretched out beside her, propping himself up with his right hand, and running his left hand down her torso. He watched her eyes close as his fingers slid down her belly, and lower to cup her sex, pressing lightly against her overly-sensitized flesh. Tsunade worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, stifling the soft mewling sounds caught in her throat while Jiraiya busied himself with suckling at the tender peaks of her nipples.

Orochimaru’s eyes remained locked on her face as he traced the curve of her pubic bone and the soft blonde hair cresting her mound before slipping his fingers between her swollen lips, parting her gently. He teased up and down the velvety folds of her cleft, watching her closely, and memorizing every action that made her moan and writhe under his touch. He gently pressed one fingertip low, teasing the edges of her opening before sliding it inside her, cautiously gauging her response. The resulting moan and buck of her hips moved him deeper within the clutch of her body, and he moved his finger rhythmically in and out of her heat, occasionally withdrawing to slide back up her swollen folds before plunging inside once more. His cock throbbed at the sight and feel of her body encasing his finger so tightly, and he inserted a second finger, stretching her gently and curling his digits upward. He rubbed both fingers against a place at the top of her passage, where the texture of her inner walls felt different, slightly ridged and swollen. The resulting wail and substantial amount of arousal slowly soaking his hand as he moved confirmed the discovery of a wonderfully sensitive spot to exploit. Orochimaru tormented her sensually, until her moans grew more desperate, and he could feel her inner walls fluttering with what he assumed was impending climax. He smiled wickedly, leaning down to kiss her, and as their lips met, he withdrew his fingers abruptly, trailing wetness across her thigh. Tsunade whined and thumped his shoulder in frustration.

“No! That's just cruel, Oro.” she panted against his lips. “please…”

“My sweet Tsunade, you have no idea just how deliciously cruel I can be.  Patience, Princess.” he pulled away, smiling a shockingly confident and devilish smile, leaving her flushed and tingling with want.

Orochimaru sat up, examining the slick wetness now covering his palm and fingertips, his senses reeling with the scent of her body and the pheromones of desire that inundated the air surrounding them. He lifted his hand to his mouth and delicately licked her juices from his palm, his eyes closing slightly as he savored the salty sweet taste of her. Before he could finish, a rough hand gripped his wrist, pulling it away from his mouth, and Jiraiya's lips closed around his fingers, sucking the rest of her flavor from his skin. Jiraiya's dark eyes locked onto Orochimaru's slitted golden gaze as his hot tongue swirled around the dark haired young man's fingers. Each searing tug of the toad sage’s mouth shot right to Orochimaru's already painfully hard erection. He started to wonder what it might feel like to have that tongue circling his cock.

Jiraiya leaned across Tsunade’s legs and wound a brawny fist in the snake user's long hair, yanking firmly, and baring the flawless milky skin of his neck. Jiraiya smirked at his friend's harsh intake of breath and the flutter of his long-lashed eyelids. He had always suspected Oro might like it rough, even if the snake user did not know it yet. Jiraiya dug his teeth into the muscle at the crook of Orochimaru's neck, and felt the smaller man shudder against his chest. Jiraiya’s large hands closed possessively over Orochimaru's smooth buttocks, pulling him closer, and their lips met almost violently, tongues twisting, perpetuating their constant fight for dominance.

Tsunade watched closely, and the sight of them together drew more throbbing wetness from between her legs. She wanted to explore their bodies the way they had hers. Growing bold, she sat up on her knees and slipped her hands into the tight space between them, curling a small hand around each of their members and stroking firmly, up and down. The boys broke from their fevered kiss and groaned, staring down at her in surprise. Tsunade smiled sweetly and continued to touch them, marveling at how the silken softness of their flesh was as hard as steel at the same time. She had seen naked men before as a medic, but never anything like this.

Her hands wandered, tickling their inner thighs, and cupping the soft weight of their testicles, before continuing to glide up and down their lengths. Both groaned as she slipped her thumbs across the tips of their swollen heads and came away with sticky moisture. She increased the pressure of her strokes and Jiraiya growled through clenched teeth, while Orochimaru groaned and bucked his hips reflexively. His movement slid his arousal against Jiraiya’s for a brief moment, and both men gasped sharply when Tsunade’s hands curled around the both of them, pressing their arousals together between her palms. Orochimaru's forehead fell to Jiraiya's shoulder, fingers curling against the toad sage’s chest as he panted hard, buffeted by intense sensation.

Tsunade’s hands stroked and pressed, forcing hot silken flesh to slide against hot silken flesh. She could feel their shafts throb in her hands, and more fluid seeped from them in pearly droplets that she caught between her fingers. She leaned down to examine their reactions further and her curiosity won out. They both had seemed to enjoy tasting her and now it was her turn.

 _Might as well put some training to good use_ , she thought, silently thanking her kunoichi instructors for the previously-embarrassing seduction lessons that she and all of her female peers had been subjected to when they came of age. Most had never had to use the skills on missions, but on occasion the more attractive girls were called upon to serve the village at the cost of their innocence. Tsunade was fortunate in that respect, being a late bloomer, and never summoned for those purposes, though she suspected it had more to do with her family pedigree than anything else. Her grandfather and great-uncle, aside from being the first and second Hokage respectively, had been major father figures to Hiruzen-sensei. He was not likely to besmirch their legacies unless extreme circumstance required it. Furthermore, her boys would probably commit murder if they ever discovered she was used that way.

She silently blessed old Lady Touka and her apprentice for their knowledge, then darted and swirled her tongue around the hard flesh in her hands with relish, tasting the salt of their skin and looking up at them as though she were sampling some wonderful treat. Even Jiraiya wavered at the sight, and the sound of masculine groans increased, echoing in the chamber as she continued to tease them in unison.

Tsunade’s tongue traced humid patterns across them both and Orochimaru’s hips shook as his control wavered, only to give out completely when Jiraiya's teeth closed on his neck once more, sending trills of sensation down his spine. He tried to pull away from Tsunade’s mouth before the inevitable happened, but she just smiled and stubbornly closed her lips around him. She sucked at him gently, and his world promptly exploded into burst after burst of scalding pleasure.

All composure lost, Orochimaru cried out and tried desperately not to thrust himself further into her mouth as he spilled his seed. She swallowed each hot spurt of his climax willingly, releasing her hold on both of them. The taste was salty and a tad bit bitter but not bad. Swirling her tongue and pressing into the slit of his cock, she pumped him from base to tip for several moments until it was clear that he had ridden out the throes of his release. She bobbed up and down his length once and released the suction on his body with an audible ‘pop.’

Tsunade licked his sensitive tip one last time just to see him wince and squirm. Orochimaru sagged against Jiraiya’s shoulder, cheeks blazing. He eyed Tsunade with a mixture of awe and malice, and she knew that he was embarrassed.

“Mmm Oro. Wouldn't have taken you for a screamer.” Jiraiya teased in an enticing voice, nuzzling the dark haired boy, heedless of his own still-rampant arousal. “Princess, that was inspiring. Is there something you have been hiding from us?”

“Special kunoichi training.  Just because we aren't used that often for seduction missions,  it doesn't mean we are not trained for them.” she grinned. “how's that for deliciously cruel,  Oro?”

“Touche. You are an unexpectedly wicked woman, Tsunade.” He replied, gripping her by the hair and pulling her in for a kiss. Jiraiya edged his way into the circle of their arms and she turned toward him when Orochimaru released her. The white haired boy kissed her thoroughly, before pulling the snake user close and practically raping his mouth with the force of his kiss.

“Gods, that is unbelievably sexy.” Tsunade whispered, watching as the young men finally broke apart panting. Their lips met again, more slowly this time, and Jiraiya's hands wandered across the incredible smoothness of Orochimaru's skin, kneading and caressing until the other boy shivered in his arms. His skin was as soft and delicate as a girl's, and practically hairless, but for a thin trail of fine dark hairs leading down to his groin.

Orochimaru felt intoxicated, like the time his teammates convinced him to join them in drinking shochu they had pilfered from Hiruzen-sensei’s secret stash. It quickly became a contest between the two boys, and Jiraiya, with the benefit of a larger frame and more body weight, had the advantage. Orochimaru ended up passing out and waking up with flowers braided into his hair by a giggling Tsunade.

This time the intoxication was not based on alcohol; instead he was drunk on desire, at the mercy of one horny toad sage, and increasingly willing to let the other young man have his way. Orochimaru responded enthusiastically as Jiraiya kissed him senseless, pressing him down against the bedding, and running lips and tongue down the firm planes of the snake user's neck and chest.

Jiraiya was awestruck by the effect Orochimaru had on him. He didn't care that the form beneath him was all graceful lines and firm muscle instead of soft, bountiful curves. Orochimaru was beautiful in his surrender, and so wonderfully responsive. Jiraiya knew that if he did not take what was offered, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Then Tsunade pressed in against Jiraiya's back and he felt torn, wanting them both. Yesterday. However, he felt like teasing his rival just a little bit more. Jiraiya tenderly brushed his lips against Orochimaru's before drawing away with a crooked smile. The snake user scowled, huffing and sighing with disapproval.

“Patience, Oro… isn't that what you told Tsuna earlier?” Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

Orochimaru scoffed and sat up, glaring at the white haired youth. Tsunade kissed his cheek apologetically, and he sat back, sighing again, and moving slightly out of their way.

Jiraiya turned and hauled the kunoichi bodily into his lap, pressing her wet heat against his erection. She shivered at the feel of him so hot and hard between her legs and she ground her hips against him, sighing as his member slid into the seam of her nether lips and bumped against her clit with every pass. He pressed ardent kisses against her neck, scraping his teeth against the softness of her skin.

“Gods, Tsuna, I want you. I have always wanted you. I want to be deep inside you, pleasuring you until you scream and I can feel you climax around me. ” He growled in her ear as he slid against her, his words tightening things low in her body. “and then I want to watch you and Oro together and I want to take him while he is inside you, the three of us together, like we should be. Please say yes, Princess. ”

“Yes... Jiraiya.” she whispered, moving her hips against him. He growled in immediate response to the sensation, then tried to steady himself.

He looked at Orochimaru. The snake user's cheeks burned scarlet as he nodded his assent.

Jiraiya pressed Tsunade down against the wool blanket and pinned her beneath his muscled bulk. Her eyes widened as he moved down her body worshipfully, kissing and licking each dip and scar. He teased her hardened nipples with his lips and tongue, sucking them until until they were swollen and red. He moved lower, gently biting the curve of her hip, before pressing her knees apart and settling his shoulders between them. Tsunade squirmed, pulling at his hair, trying to persuade him to move back up. She suspected he might try to put his mouth on her down there, and even though she had heard other kunoichi insist that this action could be extremely pleasurable, to her it just seemed so embarrassing. His big hands traced her, opening her to his gaze, and she whined softly, pulling again at his hair.

“Oro, would you be a dear and hold her wrists for me?” Jiraiya queried, blowing hot breath over her most tender parts. Tsunade blushed crimson and Orochimaru silently moved to cushion her head and upper back against his chest. His long fingers circled her wrists and he pulled her arms back. It was just an illusion of being bound. She was stronger than both of them and they knew it, but even so, the illusion of being overpowered only added to the excitement of the moment.

She protested weakly as Jiraiya used his thumbs to spread the folds of her dripping cleft, before reverently laving his tongue up and down her slit, exploring the sodden, pink flesh. Tsunade keened and jerked at the sensation, moaning loudly. It seemed so wrong but felt absolutely amazing. He flicked his tongue against her clit, assaulting the sensitive ball of nerves until Tsunade’s back arched and her nails dug into her palms.

“Oh Princess, you taste so good.” He murmured, dipping his tongue into her opening, penetrating her gently as she writhed against Orochimaru’s grasp. He slid up to circle and tease her clit, his wild white hair tickling her thighs, and her moans became more shrill with every pass of his tongue. The upward climb of sensation built quickly, and he was relentless, alternating between tracing patterns over the sensitive nub and slipping his tongue inside her,  delving as deeply as he was able. His large hands moved to cup her buttocks, then his mouth closed fully around her clit, sucking firmly, and she came in a wash of burning heat.

Jiraiya wasted no time, crawling up over her and swiftly reversing their positions. He knew that their joining would probably be easiest for her if she were in control, and he did not trust himself to take it slow if he were in a dominant position. Orochimaru moved to support Tsunade from behind and helped her sit up on her knees, laying kisses along her shoulder. She trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm and the nervousness that continued to surface at the thought of Jiraiya sliding inside her for the first time. From what she knew of male anatomy, he had to be on the larger end of the spectrum. She had a horrible thought. What if he didn't fit?

Tsunade took him in her hand, biting her lip at the discovery that he was thick enough that she could not fully close her fingers around him. She took a deep breath and aligned Jiraiya's arousal with her entrance, angling her hips so that the wide head of his length nudged between the lips of her sex. He immediately hissed through his teeth at the feel of her wet heat enveloping him and he fought the automatic impulse to thrust upward. She whimpered, looking at him with frightened eyes.

“It's okay, sweet, take your time.” he said roughly, his dark eyes sweeping over the breathtaking sight of her gorgeous body perched over him, the head of his cock barely slipping past her folds.

Very slowly, she lowered herself over his member, eyes squeezed shut as the first inch slowly pushed inside her virginal opening. The head of his cock felt huge, hot, and hard as it spread her wide, stretching her tightly around the invasion of his body. She panted, and continued her descent, bracing herself for tearing pain and blood, only to be surprised when her body simply yielded to accommodate his girth, aided by gravity and the abundant wetness seeping from her channel. Distantly, she could hear Jiraiya groan and whisper her name.

There was a slight burning where they were joined, but no true pain. Before she knew it, she was fully seated against his hips, and the entirety of his length was sheathed deep inside her; the sense of fullness was like nothing she had ever felt before. Tsunade exhaled the breath she had been holding, and she leaned over him, cushioning her hands on his chest. Their eyes met and he leaned up to kiss her, plundering the sweet cavern of her mouth with his tongue. After a few moments, she rocked against him gently, becoming accustomed to the feel of him nestled deep inside her. Jiraiya’s mouth fell open and his hips thrust against her in spite of his best efforts to stay still. 

“Oh Tsu--you’re like heaven,” he murmured incredulously, slipping halfway out of her and slowly pressing back in until he was buried to the hilt once more. She was unbelievably hot and slippery wet, and her walls squeezed him like a vise. At this rate, he worried that he was not going to last long enough to make it good for her.

Tsunade gasped as he withdrew and thrust again very slowly, and the simple movement rubbed his length against the walls of her sensitive passage, stimulating that spot that Orochimaru had played with when his fingers wrought havoc inside her. It felt like too much and not enough all at the same time. Feeling bold, Tsunade tilted her hips and brought them back down again, and they both moaned. Jiraiya’s hands circled her waist and he helped guide her into a slow, gentle ride, angling his hips to thrust from beneath her, stoking the flames of her ardor, bit by gentle bit. Her hands rested on each side of his head and he kissed her deeply, swallowing her gasps and moans, the sweet sounds becoming a litany of desire that stirred his own passion.

Orochimaru watched his teammates, his eidetic memory capturing and filing away the sight of his two most precious people giving themselves over to each other. They were simply beautiful, flushed with excitement, their skin shimmering with slight perspiration in the firelight. They moved together perfectly, as though their bodies were always meant to be united in this way - evenly matched, and displaying vulnerabilities normally unseen. Tsunade, often all strength and brash attitude, allowed herself to surrender to Jiraiya’s will, giving over the control of her body to his safekeeping while the often-blustery toad sage handled her with utmost delicacy, imparting love and honoring the gift of her innocence. There was a tenderness between them that gripped Orochimaru’s heart with desire, and the want to be consumed by them both, to be caught in the warmth of their embrace.

Tsunade cried out as Jiraiya guided her up to a seated position, and her movements became more confident. She leaned back against Orochimaru as the tiny tongues of flame swirling through her belly began to coalesce into a maelstrom of heat that she was certain would consume her. Each deep stroke of Jiraiya's length inside her built it higher and higher, but she needed something more.

As though he had read her thoughts, Orochimaru leaned forward and slipped a hand between their bodies. His fingers caressed her swollen flesh, gliding along her opening where it stretched around Jiraiya, and then back up to circle her clit.  She gritted her teeth as he repeated the movement in tandem with a strong and smooth thrust from Jiraiya, who moved forward over Tsunade’s shoulder to capture the snake user’s lips with his own. His sudden shift forward forced him even deeper inside her while Orochimaru's palm brushed against her more roughly than he intended. She tensed between them and nearly screamed against Jiraiya's chest as she was thrown headlong over the edge, orgasm quaking through her femininity in a gush of hot fluid that splashed across her lover's lap, while a torrent of spasms seized her lower body. She clenched around the hard heat of Jiraiya's length over and over, moaning his name. The feel of her body milking his own was enough to pull him into the abyss along with her.

“Tsunade….” He groaned her name reverently as the mounting pleasure crashed over him in waves, and he came hard, flooding her with the wet heat of his release. They held each other securely, still and breathless, able to feel the pounding urgency of each other's heartbeats as their mutual tumult of wild sensation began to subside.

Jiraiya brushed sweaty tendrils of golden hair away from Tsunade’s face and laid soft kisses along her cheeks and neck.  His hands were gentle as he cupped her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. Her sight was still hazy and unfocused, but she could see that his dark eyes were serious, devoid of the almost sickening amount of cheer she was used to finding when he looked at her.

“Are you okay?” He whispered gently, his thumb tracing her lower lip. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“No! No, you didn't... I mean, it was a little challenging at first… but you were wonderful.” she said, her cheeks flushing even more. Jiraiya grinned, and kissed her enthusiastically.

“I hope it was good for you?” she stammered, when he let her up for air.

“Oh Princess, don't even question that. You were and are absolute perfection. And Oro, I don't know what you did there, but damn…”

“I merely observed and used the knowledge gained in turn.” Orochimaru quietly stated, cuddled against Tsunade’s back.

He wanted her, and badly, but in lieu of what he had just witnessed, did not want to trespass on their moment more than he already had, at least not so quickly. Tsunade had other thoughts. She could feel the hot, hard press of his arousal against her buttocks, and the thought of it caused new tendrils of heat to flare low in her belly. She slowly lifted herself from Jiraiya's lap. He slid from her body with a wet sound and she sighed at the feeling of emptiness after he had filled her so well. Co-mingled juices ran down her thighs and she felt positively wanton; one man had already found bliss within her body and she already wanted another.

Tsunade turned to fully embrace Orochimaru, and his eyes went wide as she settled herself over his lap, the soaking wet heat of her core pressed against his erection, driving him even more mad with want. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, delving into his mouth with dainty strokes of her tongue. His arms tightened around her and he quickly stole dominance of their kiss, confidently sweeping his tongue against hers, feasting on the taste of her mouth. Jiraiya's scent was all over her skin, drowning out the traces of his own and that knowledge stirred something dark and utterly animalistic within him. All of the sudden, he was deeply jealous that he had not been her first, and once again he felt the urgent need to mark her somehow, to imprint himself on her flesh and make her his, even if only for one night.

He broke away from Tsunade and pressed her down to the floor, pinning her wrists to the rough blanket. The look in his eyes made her tremble with anticipation as his skin pressed against hers. He looked as though he wanted to devour her, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to do so.

Orochimaru’s golden eyes scanned her from head to toe, taking in the delicious sight beneath him. He bent to kiss, lick, and nip every bit of creamy flesh he could reach, and Tsunade arched toward him, wishing she could touch him in turn. His tongue teased along the hollow of her throat, and swirled around her nipples, suckling them, coaxing them back into throbbing, swollen points of pleasure. He released her wrists, gripping her hips as he moved lower, flicking his tongue across her toned abdomen, and dipping into her navel. He slowly moved back up her body and pressed her knees apart, settling his hips against hers, bringing his arousal flush against her core. He groaned softly and Tsunade sighed, twining her arms around his neck to pull him closer, until she could feel his breath against her lips. She wasted no time in closing the distance between them, pressing her lips against his as their bodies met. She could feel the frantic thudding of his heartbeat against her chest, and her own heart clenched with a sense of longing fulfilled.

The raven haired young man had been a source of fascination, no, a near obsession to her ever since their academy days. He was so different, and so beautiful, with his delicate features and serpentine eyes. He was quiet, unlike the other boys their age, and far more likely to be found with a scroll in hand than a weapon, though when he wielded a sword he was lethal grace incarnate. He was the subject of many of her prepubescent fantasies, but he was always untouchable. Now about to be joined as closely as two beings could be joined, Tsunade realized her fascination became love some time long ago, and even more so, she loved both of her teammates deeply.

Orochimaru’s hot breath puffed against Tsunade’s cheek as he angled his arousal against her cleft. He lifted himself slightly, his otherworldly golden eyes locked on her honey brown gaze. He memorized the look on her face as he gently shifted his hips, pushing just the tip of his length inside her, groaning at the feel of her hot, wet, and so tight around him. His eyes remained trained on hers as he sank into her, and she moaned, surging her hips forward to force him deeper. He was not as thick as Jiraiya had been, but he was longer, and he pressed the end of her womb once he was fully seated within her heat.

Orochimaru panted above her for a moment, and when he opened his eyes and there was an odd tenderness in his expression that Tsunade had never expected to see. He murmured something she couldn't quite hear before kissing her fiercely, and stealing her breath as he began to move. He rocked his hips against hers in a circular movement that drew his length slightly out and around the confines of her channel, causing his pubic bone to rub against her clit before he thrust back in, deep and slow. He drew back, watching her carefully for signs of pain before doing it again, then again, each time becoming more confident as she moaned and begged in his ear.

The snake user’s tightly reined self control was threatening to fail him, as every thrust felt like it would be his undoing. Tsunade’s body was paradise, and she, a goddess whose altar he would gladly worship at for the rest of his life. He placed a hand at the small of her back and angled her hips to allow him to bury himself inside her hot liquid grip as deeply as he was able. He could feel her walls already constricting around his length as he began to thrust more forcefully, and knew it would not be long until she tumbled over the edge. Tsunade twined her arms around his back, her nails digging into his pale skin as she cried out, setting off sparks of pleasurable pain that almost overwhelmed him.

Tsunade moved her hips in concert with his, and Orochimaru sighed and groaned as he continued their rapid ascent toward ecstasy. He plunged deeper and harder, building up to more powerful thrusts, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity of aching sensual torment, Tsunade arched her back and cried out his name as her body contracted around him in a series of rhythmic spasms, gushing hot, silky fluid around him. The walls of her sex compressed his cock, surrounding him with utter bliss, and he buried his face against her neck, stifling the yell that he could not allow himself to utter as he climaxed, filling her with the heat of his seed.

Orochimaru lay boneless against her, breathing heavy, with sweat beaded along his brow. Making love to Tsunade was nothing like what he had experienced that time at the brothel. This had meaning. His heart felt heavy with emotion, and the sigh of Tsunade’s breath was like the sweetest music he had ever heard. Her skin was covered in his scent, with slight traces of Jiraiya, and her own sweet fragrance. He was filled with a warm sense of satisfaction and utter peace, like the end of a session of focused meditation, but with an even more gratifying sense of completion. When he leaned up to kiss her, Tsunade was treated to a rare sight:  Orochimaru's true smile.

She was caught off-guard by the unexpected sweetness of his gaze, as if she had never quite seen him truly, as if the aloof and cruel exterior were just a facade, and this beautiful spirit was the reality of what was hidden beneath. He kissed her passionately, and she held him close, running her fingers through his hair as they both came down from the incredible high of their union.

A warm hand traced the length of Orochimaru's spine from the nape of his neck to his tailbone and he stilled against Tsunade as that hand continued its exploration downward. Jiraiya drew close against Orochimaru’s back, close enough that the snake user could feel the other boy’s ardor returning, and pressing against his skin.

“What are you doing, Jiraiya?” Orochimaru choked out as Tsunade wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him fast against her. The snake user already knew the answer his own question, but he was struck by a sudden rush of anxiety. He wanted what Jiraiya had asked for, he just did not truly expect the toad sage to go through with it in the end. Regardless of some kisses and errant touching, Orochimaru knew as surely as the sky was blue that Jiraiya preferred women.

Yet rough, tanned hands curled around his hips, and messy white hair fell into his sight over one shoulder, while the bass tone of Jiraiya's voice whispered seductively in his ear. Orochimaru thought his own attraction to the white haired brute was one-sided, but in this case, he was glad to discover that he was mistaken.

“Shh, just trust me. I said it before. I want you too, and I want the three of us to be together. I don't want to hurt you so please just let me make you feel good for a little while. Believe it or not, I know what I'm doing.” Jiraiya drawled, his silky voice waking a flurry of butterflies within the raven haired boy’s stomach.

“You would, wouldn't you?” Orochimaru countered indignantly, shivering as Jiraiya gathered the silken fall of his black hair and pulled it aside to drape over his shoulder. The toad sage pressed hot kisses along the nape of the other boy's neck before drawing him up and back to plunder his mouth. Orochimaru turned and he sighed softly as Jiraiya's big hands began to truly explore his body. Rough, calloused fingers slipped up and down his sides, fondled his pale nipples, and slipped between his legs, fingers spreading around the base of his length where he and Tsunade were still pressed together intimately.

Jiraiya pushed Orochimaru forward against Tsunade. She could feel the length inside her beginning to pulse slightly, as his body reawakened under Jiraiya's touch. She watched Orochimaru's every expression as every inch of his smooth pale skin was stroked and teased from nape to navel. He was panting before the toad sage’s hands finally traversed the enticing curve of hip and tailbone that lay before him.

Orochimaru seemed to melt under those confident touches, his golden eyes rolling back as his eyelids fluttered closed, and his reddened lips parted, gasping for air. Jiraiya’s lips and tongue moved down his spine leisurely, brushing the indentations between each vertebra, while his hands slid lower to cup the smooth globes of the dark haired boy’s buttocks, squeezing gently. One hand traced between them, reaching low, brushing the soft skin of of the snake user's testicles. Orochimaru's eyes shot open and he gasped sharply.

“Jiraiya -- there's oil in the blanket.” he mumbled quietly, staring at a nondescript spot on the blanket beneath them. Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he laughed. 

“You devious little snake, playing coy, but wanting this all along…”  Jiraiya scolded, clucking his tongue in mock disapproval. He reached for the folded blanket, and the vial tumbled into his hand. He quickly wrenched it open, dripped a generous amount of the oil into his palm, then closed the vial and set it aside. He stroked the small of Orochimaru's back with his free hand, then slid his fingers lower, parting the snake user's toned buttocks, gently rubbing a fingertip along the puckered opening there until Orochimaru shuddered and gritted his teeth. 

Jiraiya coated his fingers in the oil, and rubbed the sensitive flesh again, spreading the oil firmly to coat the orifice, before pushing the tip of one finger inside, only to the first knuckle. He waited, rubbing his oiled fingertip around the opening until the tension in Orochimaru's back began to subside. Jiraiya had done this with women before, and he knew that taking it slow would ensure the most pleasure for his partner. 

Orochimaru cursed and bucked lightly against Tsunade as the toad sage gradually pressed his digit deeper, gently moving it in and out. The intrusion felt odd, not bad, but not quite good either, though his cock now stood at full attention in spite of whatever his mind was thinking. Tsunade tightened her legs around him, clamping inner muscles and he momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

“Gods, you're so damn tight...going to have to work you a bit more,” Jiraiya whispered wickedly in his ear, adding a second finger, while his lover hissed at the sensation. “that's it, beautiful. Relax and let me in.”

Orochimaru moaned openly as Jiraiya stretched him, scissoring his fingers between strokes. The white haired youth grinned, curving his fingers and Orochimaru yelped when one deeper stroke hit him in a spot that felt like it was shooting electricity straight through his cock. He inadvertently thrust forward and Tsunade sighed, wiggling her hips beneath him and he gasped at the stimulation on both sides.

“You okay, love?” Jiraiya queried teasingly. “or should I stop?”

“Sweet fucking kami...don't you dare stop or I will _kill_ you.” Orochimaru groaned hoarsely.

“Then in that case...” Jiraiya pulled Orochimaru back to taste his lips again before smoothly wedging a third finger into the smaller man’s ass.

He grinned lasciviously at Orochimaru's now uncontrolled responses, and made sure that every movement of his fingers hit his lover in that spot he had once read about, but had not had the opportunity to explore. He assumed he had found it because the dark haired boy was reduced to wordless cries and the prettiest full body shudders with every firm movement of his hand. Jiraiya found he could not get enough of exerting this kind of power over his rival. He found it intoxicating and arousing beyond belief, and he could feel a warm flush filling his own cheeks at the sound of his name being called out in Orochimaru's strangled tenor.

Judging his lover ready, Jiraiya wrapped his fist around his own swollen erection, slicking it with the rest of the oil. He pressed himself against Orochimaru's opening, meeting resistance, but pushing forward firmly and very slowly. Orochimaru gasped as the thick tip breached the tightness of his body, burning as it stretched him impossibly wide. He tensed in reflex to the searing pain and jerked his hips against Jiraiya, trying to dislodge him and perhaps alleviate the rending pressure, but the movement only caused him to be penetrated more deeply. Jiraiya groaned behind him.

“Unhh, Oro please be still. I won't be able to control myself if you do that again.” Jiraiya's voice was throaty and harsh against his neck. His fingers stroked the snake user’s back, and brushed through his hair. He pushed a fraction of an inch deeper, and Orochimaru whimpered through gritted teeth. Tsunade ran gentle fingers through his hair, caressing his arms and neck.

“Please try to relax, love. It will get better, I promise.” Jiraiya soothed, stilling his motion,  his breath hot against Orochimaru's ear. He placed his hands on Tsunade’s hips below them and pulled her closer, burying Orochimaru deeper inside her. She moaned, arching up against him, and cupping his jaw to occupy his lips with her own. She ran her fingers across his back, as she rocked her hips, inching up and down his cock, riding him in reverse as he remained still above her, his brow furrowed and eyes squeezed shut.

Jiraiya laced his fingers through ebony locks, licking and kissing down the delicate curve of the snake user's neck and across his upper back. When Jiraiya felt him sigh, he pushed deeper, groaning at the maddeningly tight heat of Orochimaru's body.

The dark haired man gasped, gripping the blanket beneath his fingers and swallowing back a wail as his body opened to the insistent pressure, allowing Jiraiya to sink deep, finally sheathing the last few inches of his length. The toad sage let out a sharp groan as he was fully engulfed by the tightest, hottest grip he had ever experienced before. He could practically feel his beloved rival’s whimpers of pain and pleasure beneath and around him, and he attempted to soothe the snake user with soft kisses and words of praise.

Orochimaru’s heart hammered in his chest, and he felt as though he could barely breathe from the feeling of Jiraiya now buried so deep inside him while Tsunade shifted along his length. Then Jiraiya finally drew back and thrust forward gently, hitting that spot inside him one more and white stars exploded in his vision. He was forced deeper inside Tsunade, who rocked her hips up to meet him, pushing him back to be more deeply impaled on Jiraiya's cock. Then the white haired boy drew back and thrust forward again, more firmly this time, beginning the cycle anew.

Back and forth, the trio moved together joined as one. Either direction held bliss so intense that it was nearly painful; when Orochimaru thrust forward he was encased in Tsunade’s sweet body, he drew back and was filled by Jiraiya's thick length, driving so deep inside of him.

At one point, Jiraiya's movements completely dominated their joining and Orochimaru simply surrendered to it, powerless between his teammates, who gave and took in tandem until he was reduced to pleading moans and helpless cries. A faraway part of his mind screamed at him for allowing himself to be debased in such a way. Yet the darker parts of him reveled in it, loving the way he was set adrift by the passion of the two people he cared for most in the world.

Tsunade was the first to fall headlong over the edge of orgasm as Jiraiya’s thrusts drove Orochimaru inside her with increasing urgency. She cried out their names, her arms tightly wound around Orochimaru's back, dragging her nails across his skin as she was wracked by countless waves of powerful sensation. Orochimaru quickly followed her, shouting and shuddering through the throes of his release as he spent himself inside of her for the second time that night.

Jiraiya held on until he felt the raven haired boy grow still and begin to contract around his length. He had no idea how he had mustered the self control to fend off his own crisis for so long but he could do so no longer. With a throaty roar, he finally allowed his climax to rush over him with a vengeance. He dug his fingers into the snake user's hips with a bruising grip as he came, his essence exploding deep within the tightness of his lover's body.

Orochimaru panted against Tsunade’s chest, moaning softly as the storm of pleasure subsided and Jiraiya finished with gentle, haphazard jerks of his hips. He pressed his lips against the nape of the snake user's neck, withdrawing as carefully as he could, and collapsing beside his lovers. He brushed his fingers through Orochimaru's midnight hair, tracing his spine, hip bones, and the small twin dimples in the muscles above his buttocks, feeling a strange satisfaction at the traces of pearly fluid that now streaked along one pale thigh. He supposed he should have felt some sense of consternation at the fact that he had just made love to both of his teammates, one of whom was also male, but it just felt so... right. Jiraiya was filled with a sense of happiness, as if in spite of the world around them falling into chaos, this tiny microcosm of joy they had created together was simply perfect.

Orochimaru lifted himself, slowly sliding out of the clutch of Tsunade’s body, and she winced; the endorphins that had been so plentiful before were fading quickly. She shifted, and blushed as the aftermath of their lovemaking seeped down her thighs to drip onto the blanket. Tsunade squirmed, trying to hide the mess, until Orochimaru bid her to lie back down.

“It's okay, Tsunade.” He murmured. “It's us.”

She blushed even redder and pressed closer to Orochimaru's chest, curling up against him as he lay back. Jiraiya embraced him from the other side, the tall bulk of his form enveloping the smaller man and easily able to drape a heavily muscled arm across Tsunade’s waist. He could feel Orochimaru's form lying heavy and boneless against him as the snake user’s breathing gradually became even and soft. Tsunade also seemed to be relaxing into slumber, and he could not blame them. He quickly reached back to grab the other blanket and spread it over the three of them before settling into their shared warmth. He would have to wake them soon enough. Jiraiya meant to keep watch, but as the faint light in the cave grew dimmer, post-coital bliss and sheer exhaustion wore down his ability to keep his eyes open. 

Some time later, all three were hastily roused by the chirping of a nightingale, the sound triggered by one of Orochimaru's traps. There was someone outside. Quick as lightning, Orochimaru was on his feet, signaling the other two to remain quiet. He flicked his tongue through the air and across his lips, closing his eyes. He could sense heat and chakra signatures, enough for at least five mid level shinobi, either strong Chuunin or weaker Jounin. He silently tugged on his pants and unsheathed Kusanagi, stalking carefully towards the mouth of the cave. Jiraiya followed suit, a twinned pair of kunai materializing in his hands as soon as he was dressed. He signed a “hold back, be ready” command to Tsunade, and she quickly clothed herself, as the sounds of a squirmish erupted outside, echoing into the cave.

By the time Tsunade stepped out into the open air, Orochimaru had already dispatched two of the unknown shinobi, and his blade sliced cleanly across the chest of a third, who fell to the ground, crying out in pain as he choked on his own blood. Jiraiya tangled with a young female who had caught him in network of chakra strings, as a nearby puppet flew into view, ready to assail him from a blind spot in his vision. Tsunade leapt skyward to intercept the puppet in its path, smashing it to the ground with a chakra-enhanced fist and breaking its strings.

Jiraiya immediately freed himself, and as the unknown kunoichi hurtled herself forward to grapple with him, Tsunade spied the glint of metal across one of her fingertips moving to bury itself into his neck.

“Jiraiya! Poison!” she cried, and he gripped the girl tightly, maneuvering his arm around her neck, and grabbing the hand with the poison ring, wrenching it behind her back as he drove her to the ground. The amount of force was great, and there was a sickening pop of bone as she hit the mud beneath them. The girl went limp in his arms, and when he rolled her over, all signs of life had fleeted. His stomach turned. _One more life lost_ , he thought bitterly. It was then that he got a clear look at the hitai-ate hidden beneath the hood of her traveling garb. The Sunagakure insignia was clearly etched into the metal, and this came as a shock. Sand ninja did not belong in this region, as all of the forces were stationed at the Western edge of Ame. What were they doing so close to the border of Fire Country?

Orochimaru circled the fifth and final member of the foreign squad, still holding his sword, looking quite like some kind of death spirit, shirtless and spattered in the blood of enemies, and radiating malevolence throughout the mantle of biting chakra that overlaid his pale form. He released a bevy of snakes from his free arm, and the creatures wrapped around the young man, rendering him immobile, while one of the serpents poised to strike.

“Wait! We need him alive!” Jiraiya yelled, rushing towards his teammate and the Sand nin. Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya, before raising his sword and striking the enemy ninja across the head with the pommel. The man fell unconscious, slumping low, and Orochimaru released his jutsu, vanishing the snakes, allowing his opponent’s body to fall to the ground. Jiraiya knelt down, and drew back the man’s cloak. Orochimaru’s eyes widened when the Suna hitae-ate was revealed, and he nodded gravely in understanding.

Tsunade made a disturbed sound from where she stood rummaging through the dead puppeteer’s belongings. There was an open scroll in her hand, and she looked to her teammates with clear unease.

“We need to take him back for questioning. They were tracking us.” she tossed the scroll to Jiraiya, and quickly ran to the cave to get her medical kit.

Tsunade bound the man in chakra inhibiting wire around his wrists and ankles, and injected him with a strong sedative after confirming he would survive the blow to his head. Orochimaru sealed the bodies of the four fallen Suna nin into a scroll; there was no telling what kind of information could be gained from them once he delivered them to the Konoha morgue. He doubted any of them were kekkei genkai holders or even shinobi from notable clans, but at the very least their remains could be used as bargaining chips between the villages.

The trio readied to move, suiting up in full armor and traveling gear, while swiftly removing all traces of their makeshift camp. Jiraiya slung their unconscious prisoner over his shoulder and they resumed their journey home with necessary haste. As they traveled, there was uncomfortable silence among the three teammates.

Tsunade was ill-tempered throughout the trip, feeling sore, dirty, and exhausted. She was furious with herself, knowing that they had all been utterly foolish in letting down their guard so much as to be blindsided with an ambush. What would have happened if the Suna squad had arrived a few hours earlier? Disaster and certain death. Her experience with Jiraiya and Orochimaru had been unbelievably earth-shattering to the girlish parts of her mind and body. She loved them both, and that part of her wanted the bonds between the three of them to flourish, but her sense of logic soon chased away the young girl in love. How would they survive this war if they were so distracted? No, best to stop it now.

As the terrain began to change and they crossed back into the forests of their home country, she spoke.

“We can’t do this.” she said blankly.

“Can’t do what, Princess?” Jiraiya asked, shifting his charge to his other shoulder so he could look over at her.

“What we did back there can’t happen again. It was irresponsible of us, and we need to forget it occurred, at least until the war is over. None of us will be able to think straight otherwise.” Tsunade asserted.

“Tsunade, I don’t think it will be that easy…” Jiraiya started. He frowned, and looked toward the snake user. Orochimaru's face was like an unreadable stone mask of civility.

“It has to be. It can be if we promise never to speak of it again. Put it out of our minds until we can be normal people again. Right now, our duty to the village trumps everything else, even our emotional needs. We have to be soldiers. We have to be able to fight and think clearly at all times.” she replied, faltering slightly, as though she was not completely sure she believed the words herself. “Please?”

“I guess so, Tsunade.” Jiraiya mumbled, as he looked away from her. "I promise."

“Consider it forgotten.” Orochimaru said in a voice devoid of emotion, and he suddenly leapt ahead of his teammates, shouldering his pack and Jiraiya’s.

He maintained his distance until the village gate stood within their view.

 


End file.
